what would happen in my world
by somefairy
Summary: its a stupid story but my sister thought it was funny. this is my first fic ever ,so be nice (ch 3 up)
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: I don't (and probably never will) own Inuyasha

****

Authors note: this story follows the main story line and is basically about what would happen if everyone was in my made up, messed up, caffeine filled world.J 

This fic starts right after the fight with yura

Myoga the flea was hopping along the road. Tired and anxious he was hopping 

to Inuyasha to tell him about his fathers grave.

"I've been hopping for three days straight" the flea said "time for a break"

So he sat down on a rock RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD.(not very smart).

Anyway, Kagome was riding along on her bike when she spotted the flea in the middle of the road.

"Fleas are evil." She thought "I shall vanquish it!"

And with that she rode over the flea with an evil grin on her face. Squish,squish

"huh?" Kagome said pretending she didn't mean to ride over him "thought I 

just ran over something. Must be my imagination"

"eh he he" she thought " to bad I can't back up and do it again."

Then she rode off to go find Inuyasha. She found him sitting up in a tree and called him

down so she could doctor the big wound he got from fighting Yura. 

"tend my wounds" Inuyasha scoffed "you think I need you?"

"drop the attitude. You got hurt in that fight" Kagome said

"now come down"

"huh?"

"sit"

And with that Inuyasha came crashing down to the ground.

"man, saying that word is so much fun!" Kagome thought

meanwhile Kaede and some of the children from the village where walking along the road.

" are you all better now lady kaede" asked one of the children

"my bones hurt…KEEP IT DOWN YOU STUPID KIDS" kaede yelled

suddenly they heard shouting and screaming and they came up to Inuyasha and Kagome

"take off your clothes" yelled Kagome

"beg me to" yelled inu

"close your eyes children" said kaede

" why is she trying to rip off his clothes" asked a child

"I'll tell you when you're older"

then she turned to Inuyasha and Kagome

"I shoulda Known" kaede grumbled shaking her head " I see you two have gotten over your differences. See, I told you a little alone time would do the trick "

"what?" Kagome said in confusion

"AARGH" Inuyasha yelled "get off me!"

he took off his shirt and showed them the place where his wound use to be .

" Don't you know that I am special " 

"eh eh what did I tell you," said kaede, " he is taking off his shirt"

"What ,"said Kagome again

Inuyasha and Kagome stared at kaede for a few second while an awkward silence fell over them and Inuyasha put his shirt back on.

"y… you are all healed" said Kagome breaking the awkward silence.

Inuyasha snorted. Not noticing the slightly squashed looking flea that had jumped onto his chest.

"OWW!" Inuyasha exclaimed. As Myoga bit Inuyasha and started to suck inyasha's blood

"Inuyasha" said Myoga "long time no suck."

"long time no suck" said kaede "o my gosh that is sooo funny." Then kaede starts to roll around clutching her side laughing.(fortunately Kaede is the only one who got the joke.)Inuyasha, Kagome, and Myoga stared a kaede for a while. Then Inuyasha smack the flea one and let it fall into his hand.

"Yes," thought Kagome " he smacked the evil flea."

"Well, Well,"said Inuyasha, " if it isn't Myoga the flea."

After finding Myoga the flea the gang when back to Kaede's place 

****

To Be Continued (maybe)

Short chapter but the next one will be longer if I get reviews. 


	2. chapter 2

****

Disclaimer: me no own inu and co

Waaaaahhhhhhhhhhh no reviews:,( oh well Ill keep writing it anyway

Chapter two

Inuyasha and co. had just meet the flea an they went back to kaede's to talk. Two children where outside the hut poking at Kagome's bike. The bike fell over and the children ran away screaming. Meanwhile, Myoga was telling Inuyasha about his father's grave

"Someone's trying to rob my fathers grave!" Inuyasha said after hearing the news. When he was really thinking to himself.

"(song notes)I could care less. I could care less. Lalalala. I could care lessssss!(end of song)"

Then he snapped back into reality

"As Guardian of the tomb." Myoga was saying "I couldn't just sit 

back and do nothing"

"So you abandoned it and came here" Inuyasha interrupted

"they say your father was a dog demon that knocked over mailboxes and stole cookies from the cookie jar." Kaede said

"I didn't really care to pay attention" Inuyasha responded

"He had the most delicious blood!" said myoga with a sigh

"probably killed him by sucking all his blood out" kagome thought

"What about his mother" asked kagome

"Shut your mouth" Inuyasha yelled " she died a long time ago"

"Just as I thought!" kagome thought eyeing the flea

"She was the fairest of all the…" Myoga began

He was interrupted by Inuyasha attempting to squash him into the ground.

"Ha ha ha" kagome thought "that's a lot better than running him over with the bike" 

Inuyasha got up and stomped out of the room

"Hey wait" Kagome said

"Must have offended him" she thought

Kagome went outside and found Inuyasha sitting up in a tree(again)

"Stupid flea" Inuyasha thought "I'm gonna get him one of these days. Lets see, I could cook him or hand him or…"

Meanwhile a carriage could be seen up in the sky riding on a cloud and covered in dum dum dum GARDEN GNOMES.

"or squash him or stab him." Inuyasha thought

Then suddenly he felt a strange force. It was getting closer and closer. He saw Kagome under the tree and jumped down, pushing her head to the ground in the process .

"stay down" He commanded

"What are you…" Kagome started

"Do you feel, it that force" he said

Kagome looked up and saw a carriage up in the sky covered in Garden Gnomes.

"OH NO not Garden Gnomes!"

Inside the carriage was a woman in chains. Inuyasha stared at the carriage like he'd just seen a ghost.

"Inu…" kagome began

"M… mother?"

"mother?!" thought kagome " that's his mother?"

She watched the carriage as it went by holding the woman who supposedly died a long time ago

"and I thought my family was dysfunctional"

His mother looked down and saw Inuyasha and kagome standing there.

"Inuyasha?" she said in surprise 

suddenly a huge clawed hand came out of the sky and crushed the small garden Gnome covered carriage. AS the monster came into view it continued to crush the Inuyasha's mother

"Well I guess I should save her." Inuyasha said half-heartedly

kagome watched as Inuyasha leapt at the monster. She looked from Inuyasha to his mother.

"hmmm" she thought "maybe I should leave. This looks like family time."

She was just about to leave when Fluffy appeared on the shoulder of the monster accompanied by jaken.

"/jaken, kill him only after we've talked"

"Well" Inuyasha said " then I'll never let you talk to me" and he ran away laughing

"SIT" kagome yelled

Then she dragged him back by his collar.

" what the heck is your problem?"

" I don't want to talk to my stupid brother"

"that's his brother?!" kagome thought " this really is family time"

then kagome started to leave

"wait" yelled Inuyasha "where are you going"

" this is family time" she said

" Ha ha ha" fluffy laughed " a human girl ? How fitting that you should be dallying with humans Inuyasha"

kagome looked up at Fluffy. Then she noticed his appearance. She stared at him wit her mouth handing open.

" What are you staring at you mortal?" asked fluffy 

"… you look like a girl." Kagome said while pointing at him

"I do not look…" fluffy began

"But your wearing eye shadow" she said

"I am not wearing…" he said

" I see it. Its red." She said "and you put way to much on. And why did you put it on the sides of your face"

"SILENCE" Fluffy yelled " this is not eye shadow it is war paint!"

his face turned red.

"anyway" he said as he looked down at the chain in his hand and remembered why he was there. 

"Inuyasha," he said snapping his head toward his half brother "you sink your own level at last"

"you came all this way to insult me." Inuyasha said

"No! you didn't let me finish!" said fluffy in a pouty voice then he regained his posture " I want you to direct me to our dear father's grave."

"Heck, not this again" Inuyasha thought

"ok" he said in a low voice " I'll tell you where to find it…long ago in a galaxy far far away."

(star wars music starts playing)

"wait" kagome said "I thought you didn't know where it is"

(music stops abruptly)

"SHHH" Inuyasha said " He doesn't know that!"

" I see" fluffy interrupted "then it can not be helped. Your mother will have to suffer"

"You think I'm stupid? Shes been dead for years. And even if that was her I wouldn't give a …"

"fool " Interrupted fluffy " you think with all my power I couldn't bring back your mothers soul and even give her flesh."

"Well, you sure can't put on make-up" kagome said 

"Silence Mortal!" fluffy yelled going red again

"Please don't trouble yourself Inuyasha. I've been dead once before…WHAT AM I SAYING!!! Get your but up here and save me you stupid boy!"

"sigh" said Inuyasha " yes mother"

"you'd better hurry up to! It may not look like I can give you a wuping with this monster claw and all these chains on me, but you just try me!"

"yes mother" Inuyasha said again

Then he leaped up and cut the monsters arm away. Not taking much care to see that his mother fell gently. She fell to the ground with a thud.

"you could try to be more gentle!" his mother yelled

"yes mother" Inuyasha said, "Nag" He muttered

"I Heard That" His mother said "you just wait until we get away from your brother. IM gonna…"

"Kagome, get her out of here" Inuyasha interrupted

"you will not" Fluffy yelled 

Then the monster attempted to smash Inuyasha into the ground. His mother got up and faced the monster.

"looks like I'm saving your but again." She said as she pulled out a flower. The flower glowed brightly and then transported them all to another place. Inuyasha woke up near a beautiful lake full of lily pads.

To Be Continued. ****

Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. sorry

Sorry I haven't updated in a while My wrists have been hurting and I didn't want to type I will update soon though sorry


	4. chapter 3

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but maybe some day (gets dreamy look)

Authors note: I would just like to say that if you have fear of garden Gnomes you should not read this part of the story. You have been warned. 

Chapter three

Last time Inuyasha's mother had transported Inuyasha, Kagome and herself away from Fluffy. Inuyasha was just waking up.

There is a beautiful lake full of lily pads.

"Where?" Inuyasha wondered 

"At the crossroads of life and death you stupid boy" Said Inuyasha's Mother "I have to go back now"

"Gee" Inuyasha said sarcastically " do you have to"

"Don't take that tone with me" She snapped "I can see you haven't grown up a bit."

"It's your fault. You traumatized me," Inuyasha yelled back

Meanwhile Kagome was just waking up on the other side of the lake. She looked 

Across the lake and saw Inuyasha and his mother fighting.

"Well, atleast there safe" she thought. Then she tried to get up but found that she couldn't move. She struggled a bit until Inuyasha' s mother's reflection caught her eye. Her reflection had no face! 

"Inu" she tried to call out but her voice failed her

On the other side of the river Inuyasha and his mother were still fighting. Inuyasha ha his fingers in his ears.

"la la la la IM not listening, IM not listening la la la la" sang Inuyasha

" Don't play that game with me!" Inu's Mother said "you'd better listen" 

suddenly she stopped yelling and muttering under her breath she ripped up a flower 

from the ground and threw it in the water.

"Look in the water" she said

Inu yasha gave her a suspicious look

" What's in the water" Her asked slowly

" Just look in the water you stupid boy"

Inuyasha inched over to the edge of the lake. Knowing his mother a huge monster would come out of the lake and try to bite his head off, and then his mother would sit there and laugh at him. He slowly leaned over and looked in the water . He saw himself as a child. He sighed a huge sigh of relief.

"Phew, I thought you were going to try to kill me again or something"

" I wish" she mumbled under her breath 

"what?" Inuyasha said distractedly

"nothing" his mother replied

While Inuyasha was looking in the water his mother came up behind him and grabbed him

"I knew you were trying to kill me" He yelled 

Then he noticed her reflection in the water. She had no face!

"Phew" he said again " I thought you were my real mother'

" foolish boy, I am much worse than your mother"

" you've never met my mother before have you."

Suddenly she started shoving her hands into his back.

"what are you doing you crazy b….." Inuyasha said before blacking out.

Kagome was watching this from a far and wondering why she was paralyzed

" why can't I move?" she thought

Then as the Illusion around her began to disperse she saw them. The hats, the beards, the stupid cheesy smile, her worst fears come true GARDEN GNOMES. They surrounded her holding chains.

" OH NO" Kagome thought "I've had this dream before. Now they're going to steal my socks and take them to there master."

Then a fate befell Kagome that was even worse than having your socks stolen . The Garden Gnomes started singing.

" WE are the Garden Gnomes We are the Garden Gnomes." They sang.

"Noooooooo" Kagome yelled grabbing her head in torture 

She screamed and flailed her body and eventually got free of the chains and the singing Garden Gnomes. She sat up and looked around as the garden gnomes fell off her.

" ahhhhhhh" they yelled as they hopped away.

Kagome shuddered 

" that was the worst experience I've had in my life" she said

Meanwhile Jaken was trying to get the secret location of the grave from Inuyasha's soul.

"nothing woman, get what we be needing and get it now" said Jaken

"yes, lord Jaken" said the nothing woman 

then she dunked Inuyasha into the water.

"tell me where you're fathers grave is" she said

"why did you dunk me in the water" asked Inuyasha unconsciously 

the nothing woman thought about that for a bit and finally replied

"I'm trying to kill you"

"Oh" said Inuyasha calmly "That's nothing new"

"now tell me w here you're fathers grave is you stupid boy" said the nothing woman

"It's the black pearl on the left" he replied

while this was happening Kagome was watching it from behind the tall grass. She saw what appeared to be Inuyasha's mother trying to suck Inuyasha into her chest.

"Whoa" she said "this is way to much family time for me to handle"

the she noticed Jaken.

"A toad!" she gasped " toads are almost as evil as fleas. I shall vanquish it.""

So Kagome snuck up behind Jaken and pushed him into the water, and without meaning to disturb the reflection of young Inuyasha and His mother. Which released Inuyasha from the nothing woman's grip.

Suddenly fluffy came up beside Inuyasha and grabbed him by the throat.

"Black pearl on the left . of course . could you imagine me sesshomaru being so foolish."

He thrust his finger into Inuyasha's left eye pulling out the pearl.

"ewwwwww" said fluffy as he dropped Inuyasha to the ground "that was a lot grosser than I thought it would be"

"you wuss" said Kagome "and I thought you wearing the make up was bad."

" Its not make up its war paint." Yelled fluffy

"You did all this for that stupid pebble." Said Inuyasha "you made me re live when my mother was alive!"

"I have no time for this" Fluffy Interrupted " If you insist on getting in my way Ill kill you 

Fluffy ran at Inuyasha claws out ready to take his head of . meanwhile the nothing woman was walking towards Inuyasha. She was going to tell him off for some reason or another because she still had some of his mother in her. Before she could get to him she tripped over a rock and fell right in the middle of fluffy's attack.

" oh crap" she said right before fluffy killed her.

"Oh no," Fluffy thought " and I wasted all that foundation making her! That covergirl foundation cost me $20.00!"

"Useless trash" he said as he stepped on her remains

He dropped the small black pearl in his hand on the ground and held up the staff.

"finally I'll find my father's grave!" he said

Then he brought the staff down. Light exploded from the pearl and a small black portal formed.

TO BE CONTINUED

****

Thank you people who reviewed me by e-mail! More soon


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: don't own Inu

Ok the portal just appeared in the story

A portal appeared after Fluffy brought the staff down and he entered the portal

"Hop to it Inuyasha" said Myoga the flea " Through the portal is your father's gra…"

"I DON'T CARE!" screamed Inuyasha

Then he threw the flea on the ground and started stomping on him. While Kagome fell to the ground in laughter.

"You, stupid, Little, flea, take this, take this," HE said as he stomped Myoga into the ground

"ah hahhahahahahah" said Kagome

Inuyasha continued to stomp him into the ground until he was a little pancake. After he finished he began to speak.

"Even though…" he began

"Ahahahahaha" Kagome interrupted 

"Even though" he began again

"hahahahahaha' Kagome interrupted

"Even…"

"AhahaHAhahahhh"

Inuyasha paused and stared a Kagome for a few minutes. 

"are you done yet?" HE asked

Kagome got up and wiped a tear from her eye.

"yeah" She said

"Right" he said while narrowing his eyes

"Even though I don't care about finding my fathers grave. I'll go just to kill my brother" said Inuyasha

Kagome then glanced up and saw the portal that Fluffy had opened 

"Ohhh" she said " pretty colors"

"What do you mean pretty colors?" asked Inuyasha " The portals completely black."

Kagome ignored him and walked toward the portal

"ooo" she said as she hoped in

"Hey, what are you doing?" Inuyasha said as he followed her

They reached the other side of the portal and were floating towards a pile of bones

" you know that Sesshomaru is down there and its dangerous don't you?" Inuyasha asked

"weeee" Kagome said "free fallings fun!"

they fell until the giant skeleton bird came down to get them. Inuyasha landed on the bird but Kagome was having so much fun falling she missed the tail and had to grab on to the tail. 

"You stupid wench! Get up here!" Inuyasha yelled 

"weeeeee" she said

The bird took a dive and landed in the mouth of the giant dog demon. Kagome didn't like the diving part. After they got off the bird she went to the side of the mouth and puked.

"Bleeaaghh" she said

"Come on" said Inuyasha "let's go"

Back in the stomach room Fluffy was about to pull out the tetsuiga.

"ooooh, I'm just so excited" He said

Jaken gave him a strange look. Fluffy composed himself

"I mean finally I shall obtain my father's sword'

HE grasped the sword and tried to pull it out, but it shocked him. SO he tried to pull it out again.

"OW" said fluffy

Pull

"OW"

Pull

"OW"

Pull

"OW"

"Okay stop!" yelled Jaken "obviously theres a shield spell on the sword"

"Oh, right, of course" fluffy said "I was just…testing my strength"

"right" said Jaken

Then Inuyasha and Kagome came down to the stomach room. Kagome was still looking sick

"oh my tummy" she said

"Sesshomaru, I'm not done with you yet" yelled Inuyasha

" oh, Inuyasha. Have you come to get father's sword as well."

" I told you I don't care about the sword"

Kagome noticed the sword and was infatuated with its rustiness.

" ohhh pretty sword" she said " Inuyasha, get the sword!"

"Why" he asked "Its just a piece of junk"

"Gasp, how dare you insult the sword"

She picks up a skull and throws it at him

"beg the swords forgiveness!"

"OW!" he said

"get the sword!" yelled Kagome

"fine" said Inuyasha

"If I couldn't get the sword you won't be able to get it" Fluffy said

" oh yeah" said Inuyasha

He grasped the sword and penetrated the shield spell.

"What!? Why didn't he get shocked? NO FAIR!" Fluffy said

"HA HA I'm gonna get the sword you make up wearing wuss." Said Inuyasha

"I'm not a wuss! AND this isn't make up. I was born this way. Leave me alone!"

"HAHAHA" said Inuyasha

Inuyasha pulled at the sword but it didn't come out. He pulled as hard as he could but it still wouldn't come out.

"I couldn't pull the sword out" Said Inuyasha " but I'll kill you anyway"

Inuyasha and fluffy start to fight. Kagome was watching from above. She jumped down and landed on Jaken.

"Your both weaklings. I guess I'll have to pull out the sword" she said

She went up to the sword and pulled on it .It came out easily. They both stopped in mid punch and stared at Kagome in awe.

"See." She said

Fluffy went over to Kagome

" who are you that you can pull out the sword"

"I am Darth Vader" Kagome said in a raspy voice "leader of the dark side and master of the force"

"what?" asked Inuyasha

Fluffy turned to Inuyasha. 

"Whats wrong with this mortal?" he asked

Inuyasha shrugged

"well ,my talons will bid you fare well 'he said 

Then he melted the wall around Kagome

"eeee I'm melting!" Kagome said as the scalding material surrounded her.

Inuyasha ran over and dunked his hand in the goop trying to pull Kagome out. But the goop burned him and he had to pull it out. He turned to Fluffy with a glare

"You'll pay for that!" Inuyasha said

Inuyasha attacked Fluffy with renewed strength . he hit fluffy's armor and broke it off

"All this anger over a mortal?" asked fluffy

"how am I supposed to get that five bucks back from her now? you'll pay!" said Inuyasha

As he was about to attack fluffy, Kagome popped up out of the goop

"Ta-Da!" she said as she came up.

Inuyasha and fluffy stared at her in disbelief

"How did a mere mortal" fluffy began

"FOOL" Kagome yelled pointing the sword at fluffy " how dare you try to kill Darth Vader. You shall pay with your LIFE!"

Then she handed the sword to Inuyasha

" Here you go" she said " this is a great sword! I know you can beat him with it. I believe in you!"

Then she ran and hid behind the largest bone she could find

"right" Inuyasha said turning to fluffy

"do you have the sword" Fluffy said " Lets see how the sword in your hands compares with the power of Sesshomaru"

Then Fluffy turned into his gimugous doggy form.

"Wow " said Kagome "this fight is getting pretty good, but its missing something"

Kagome thought a bit about what the fight was missing until she came to the answer

"popcorn!" she said

then a microwave appeared out of nowhere with a bag of popcorn in it. Kagome 

pushed some buttons and the microwave started. Inuyasha came over.

"hey, whats that?" he asked 

" It's a microwave. It can pop popcorn and warm food up and … Hey aren't you supposed to be fighting someone?!"

"what?" said Inuyasha in confusion

then he looked back and saw fluffy in doggy form.

"oh right." He said and went off to fight them

Kagome pulled out the bag and started to eat the popcorn. Inuyasha was hitting fluffy with the rusty sword and doing no damage.

" That's it" Kagome said while munching on the popcorn "Hit him. You really hurt him that time!"

Inuyasha hopped over to her.

"Hey, that one didn't even make him blink okay" Inuyasha said " and give me some popcorn."

"No!" Kagome said holding the popcorn protectively " the popcorn is mine!"

" Fine, but I don't see why you're so cheerful." Said Inuyasha " I can handle his attacks but you'll be jelly any minute now"

Kagome stopped eating for a minute and stared at Inuyasha.

"So your just gonna give up" she asked

Then she broke down in tears

" I'm gonna die!" she wailed "OH' I'm to young to die!"

Inuyasha was taken aback by her wails and uncontrollable sobbing.

" stop that!" he said

" b-but you said"

" I meant let me protect you!"

She stared at him for a few moments and then broke down again

" I'm gonna die. I'm gonna DIE!" she wailed

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and went o fight fluffy again. But this time the sword started pulsating, and it turned into the tetsuiga. Inuyasha was about to cut Fluffy's arm off, but before h e could get the chance Fluffy stepped back and accidentally knocked over the bag of popcorn. Kagome stopped sobbing and ran over to the popcorn.

"NO, MY POPCORN" she said

But it was too late. Some of the popcorn had already fallen on the floor. She fell to the ground and looked down in a way that you couldn't see her eyes. Fluffy turned back into his person form and looked at Kagome anxiously.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said coming toward her a step.

Then she looked up and her eyes were red and glowy like a demons. She looked at fluffy with a look of intense anger on her face.

"You…you spilled my POPCORN!!!" she screamed 

then she ran up to fluffy and beat him up a lot. After she finished beating him up her eyes turned back and she came to her senses. Fluffy was lying on the ground half-dead. He tried to get up and leave.

" oh my gosh!" Kagome said " we forgot something in the story line!"

She ran up to fluffy and held him down.

"Hurry" she said to Inuyasha " cut off his arm"

"Um, okay" he said

Fluffy struggled but Kagome held him down. Inuyasha came up and cut off his arm. then Kagome let him go. Fluffy looked on the ground at his arm for a second. Then his e yes welled up with tears.

"Your Mean!" he yelled then he flew away crying

"Wait for me" said Jaken'

Then Myoga the flea (who had been watching from a very safe distance the whole time) came down.

"good work Inu.." he began

"Evil Flea!" Kagome yelled then she commenced in beating him up

"Ahahahahahaha" Said Inuyasah pointing at him

So Kagome Beat up the flea while Inuyasha sat back and laughed at them.

****

THE END

Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story. Please read my other story "Bobo the rabbit demon and Somefairy's therapy time". 


End file.
